Omega Legion
Strike quick, strike fast. Attack the enemy through the mist, and return as if you never were there. -Centurion Draco Tynax, 2nd Cohort History The Omega Legion is a secretive chapter, almost reclusive in a sense. They were created during a time when the Imperium was on the brink of death, in the Aftermath of the Battle of Terra. During the implementation of the Codex Astartes, each Primarch agreed that their own Chapters would watch over the loyalist survivors from each traitor legion, who were to be organized into a Second Founding Chapter. What is not said though, is that an extra Primarch was present during this conclave; it was Omegon, twin brother of Alpharius. During the Horus Heresy, the Alpha Legion was divided in two: one side joining Horus in the belief in that they only way to destroy Chaos was by following the Cabal's orders and another, believing that the Cabal itself was corrupted and only would stay loyal to the Emperor. A civil war broke out within this secretive Legion, with Alpharius siding with Horus and Omegon with the Emperor. These two twins, thought to be inseparable, were now bitter enemies. They fought as if the Gods themselves had thrown themselves onto planets. They clashed on hundreds of separate planets, and were involved in many battles that have become iconic to Space Marines. They were slaughtering each other during the Drop Site Massacre, clashing on the landscape during the Battle of Calth, and were even present during the Battle of Terra, in an epic duel between Omegon and Alpharius. But as time has gone one, the Primarch has gone into the mist, leaving only a book and information of leading his sons to victory. During the Horus Heresy, Omegon secretly contacted the Emperor through one of the Librarians. Though he was obviously angered after the accidental breach from Magnus and the violation of the Council of Nikaea (nearly killing both the Librarian and Primarch), he began to calm down after the situation of Alpharius's betrayal was explained. The Emperor ordered Omegon to follow orders, but to refrain from killing loyalists if possible, and to sabotage at any opportunity. With this in mind, Omegon and the Effrit Stealth Squad began their recruitment to the loyalist side and sabotages of the traitors. Eventually, Primarch Omegon had found that fully half remained loyal to the Emperor, and convinced Alpharius to divide the Legion in two. He explained that with this division, they would be able to prevent the movement of loyalists to a crawl. Alpharius accepted this offer, and Omegon gathered every loyalist and departed on his fleet to each battlefield, bent on saving the Imperium of Man. Over the many centuries, the loyalty of the Omega Legion has been called into question. Their relationship with the Ordo Malleus is strained at best, but the Ordo Hereticus has taken a liking to them. So much so that they may request squads to serve with them on missions when their company isn't on campaign. These squads return under a vow of silence from the rest of the chapter, and only amongst themselves and the Masters of the Chapter may they discuss their experiences. Notable Campaigns -001.M33-Return in the Mist- After many centuries of battle, Omegon decided to leave with his Honour Guard, and vowed to return during the End Times. He gave the Salamanders the honour to watch over his Legion, which they solemnly took as he departed. Before his leaving, he left nine artifacts with his Legion, standing for each of the original heads of the Hydra. The nine artifacts came from each of his Honour Guard, left behind as a reminder of his secretive legacy. A tenth artifact was left, the Primarch's own weapon, and is used only in dire circumstances. -349.M35- An Imperial Guard Fleet responds to reports of a rebellious governor on a planet, only to discover that the heretical population had been slaughtered. The loyalist survivors reported that Spaces Marines came down, bearing a symbol they had never seen before. They didn't stop moving once, killing each and every heretic on the planet. As soon as the last one left, the mysterious Space Marines left the planet, without a word spoken to the loyalists. Organization and Chapter Variations Chapter Master- Harrowmaster Captain- Centurion Consul- Second in Command to the Centurion. Acts as a representative and advisor. Sometimes when a battle brother is discovered to contain psychic powers, he is chosen as the Consul as well as studying in the Librarium. Battle Brother- Legionary Chaplain- Priest Chapter- Legion Company- Cohort One variation is that each Cohort specializes in a certain art of warfare. The Dreadnought Patterns of the Omega Legion seem to be mainly Contemptor Patterns, as they still have many left from the Great War. They also retain Headhunter Kill Teams, Effrit Stealth Squads, and contain Destroyer Squads as a unit. 1st Cohort- Lernaean Terminators, taken from the ancient Great Crusade name of the Alpha Legion's terminators. Many are hardened veterans, who specialize in their own arts of warfare, honed to perfection. 2nd Cohort- These are the infiltrators of the Legion, who specialize in guerrilla warfare, espionage, infiltration, and the Ancient Terran martial arts. 3rd Cohort- Acting as an armoured division, they are masters in the art of the Cult Mechanicus, as well as maintaining and collecting ancient machinery. 4th Cohort- As the air support of the Legion, they contain the special responsibility for transporting their brothers into battle. 5th Cohort- In the beginning of the Great Crusade, Destroyer Squads were despised by the Legions. Nowadays, they are nearly nonexistent, except that Omega Legion boasts a full Cohort of these infamous warriors. 6th Cohort- Akin to the Breacher Siege Squads, this unit specializes in boarding actions, defensive warfare, and is known to engage in trench warfare. 7th Cohort- This Cohort specializes in taming animals from their homeworld, which consists of a variety of species. 8th Cohort-They are the shock troopers of the Legion, deviating almost completely from the silent warfare that the majority of this Legion practices. 9th Cohort-Who these legionnaires are seem to be a mystery known to very few within the Legion, and all other Chapters know almost nothing about it. Their faces are known by none outside the Cohort, save the Harrowmaster. In anyone's presence, they either wear masks or their helmets. 10th Cohort- As the Scout Cohort, they are taught in the arts of the Legion, and from here choose which Cohort they would become a legionnaire of. Even though the organization is different, they still contain the basic types of Space Marine squads, in accordance with the codex. (For example, the 3rd Cohort still contains Assault squads, even though they specialize in armoured warfare.) Chapter Beliefs Just like many other Chapters, the Omega Legion has many of its roots coming from their homeworld. They adorn themselves with many tattoos, each with a significant meaning that has been earned in battle. They are not prideful in killing powerful enemies, and seem to be very protective of citizens. They do not think like many other Chapters in that they are willing to form alliances when necessary with xenos species, but are not unaware of a possible betrayal. Chapter Combat Doctrine Each Cohort specializes in a certain type of warfare, maintaining a belief that they must be prepared in any situation. Their own wargear is a reflection of the old times, and the 3rd Cohort is able to maintain and create technology from the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy. Though how they do this is a mystery, at some points they maintain relations with other Chapters by supplying them with wargear. Chapter Homeworld The Homeworld of the Omega Legion is called The Pit. Its Fortress Monastery is situated on a mountain range, and extends 200 meters under the surface of the planet. It is defended by an array of defenses, ranging from the systems own Adeptus Mechanicus robots to the dangerous terrain simply surrounding it. Its local inhabitants are in the age around a time period similar the Roman Empire. Chapter Geneseed The geneseed is from a stock originating from the Alpha Legion, taken from the original Terran stockpile. As the flaws are unknown, it is known that they contain traces from the Proto-Astartes lineage. Notable Omega Legionnaires Primarch Omegon- He is the Lord of the Mist, the Serpent God, brother of Alpharius and the loyalist twin. Much is unknown to anyone but the Omega Legion. What is known is that he left his weapon, the Serpent Spear. It moves in a way that makes it seem if the spear isn't solid, mesmerizing the opponent. Centurion Amud Haesh- Centurion Ragnok Ghosh- His name is meshed in whispers that behind his helmet isn't even a face, but a mess of scars and bionics. When his face is seen, fear washes over even the most hardened Imperial Guard veterans. His teeth have been covered in a special adamantium, allowing him to be able to rip chunks from his foes. He leads the 8th Cohort into battle and is known for his ferocity. Centurion Draco Tynax- Chapter Fleet The Rattle- One of the four Battle Barges of the Legion. Red Cobra- Strike Cruiser Adamantium Scale- Battle Barge The Beheading- Strike Cruiser Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance